SCREAM (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= 標的はオマエだ 覚悟しておけ 必ズ息ノ根ヲ止メテヤル 被害者ぶるなよ 自業自得だろ？ こうなることは　わかってたくせに　don’t you? Soul Scream yeah　oh yeah そう、そこのオマエだ　振り向いてみろ 葬ル前ニ気ヅカセテヤル 悲しみの泉に　炎があるのを 燃え尽きるまで　思い知るがいい　got it? 叫ぶんだ　欲しかったのは　love or desire? 今こそ　You can choose　love or desire 教えて　君の愛は　hell or heaven? 今こそ　You can choose　love or desire　 君の愛は？ Stop　孤独な夜が　暴れだすから 傷つけながら傷ついてゆく 連鎖する痛みで　狂い咲きそうだ こんな闇から　救い出してくれ baby Soul Scream yeah　oh yeah 叫ぶんだ　欲しかったのは　love or desire? 今こそ　You can choose　love or desire 教えて　君の愛は　hell or heaven? 今こそ　You can choose　love or desire　 君の愛は？ Help 誰もがoh help 愛を求め愛に泣いてる oh help　夜明けはどこだ？　oh help　my dark 愛してくれ　No ah No 叫ぶんだ　欲しかったのは　love or desire? 今こそ　You can choose　love or desire 教えて　君の愛は　hell or heaven? 今こそ　You can choose　love or desire　 君の愛は？ 叫ぶんだ　欲しかったのは　love or desire? 今こそ　You can choose　love or desire You can choose　 君の愛は？ |-|Romanized= Hyōteki wa omaeda kakugo shite oke YH/CM Kanarazu iki no ne o tome meteyaru Higaisha buru na yo jigōjitokudaro? Kō naru koto wa wakatteta kuse ni don’ t you? Soul Scream yeah oh yeah Sō, soko no omaeda furimuite miro YH/CM Sō ru mae ni ki dzukaseteyaru Kanashimi no izumi ni honō ga aru no o Moetsukiru made omoishiruga ii got it? Sakebunda hoshikatta no wa love or desire? Ima koso You can choose love or desire Oshiete kimi no ai wa hell or heaven? Ima koso You can choose love or desire kimi no ai wa? Stop kodokuna yoru ga abaredasukara Kizutsukenagara kizutsuite yuku Rensa suru itami de kuruizaki-sōda Kon’na yami kara sukuidashite kure baby Soul Scream yeah oh yeah Sakebunda hoshikatta no wa love or desire? Ima koso You can choose love or desire Oshiete kimi no ai wa hell or heaven? Ima koso You can choose love or desire kimi no ai wa? Help daremoga oh help ai o motome ai ni naiteru Oh help yoake wa dokoda? Oh help my dark Ai shite kure No ah No Sakebunda hoshikatta no wa love or desire? Ima koso You can choose love or desire Oshiete kimi no ai wa hell or heaven? Ima koso You can choose love or desire kimi no ai wa? Sakebunda hoshikatta no wa love or desire? Ima koso You can choose love or desire You can choose kimi no ai wa? |-|English= My target is you, prepare yourself I will put an end to your life without fail Don’t act like the victim here, you reap what you sow And you know it was gonna be like this, don’t you? Soul scream yeah oh yeah You, yes you, why don’t you turn around Before I bury you I’ll make you realize That in the fountain of sadness, there are flames You’ll burn until you realize this, got it? Scream! What was it that you wanted, love or desire? Now is the time, you can choose, love or desire Tell me! Your love, is it hell or heaven? Now is the time, you can choose, love or desire What is your love? Stop, since I’m growing restive on lonely nights I’m going to keep hurting you as I’m getting hurt It seems I’ll bloom out of season with there pains that restrain me Save me from such darkness, baby Soul scream yeah oh yeah Scream! What was it that you wanted, love or desire? Now is the time, you can choose, love or desire Tell me! Your love, is it hell or heaven? Now is the time, you can choose, love or desire What is your love? Help, someone help, I’m crying for love as I seek love Oh help, when will dawn break? oh help my dark Love me No ah No Scream! What was it that you wanted, love or desire? Now is the time, you can choose, love or desire Tell me! Your love, is it hell or heaven? Now is the time, you can choose, love or desire What is your love? Scream! What was it that you wanted, love or desire? Now is the time, you can choose, love or desire You can choose, what is your love? Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs